


Freezing in the Desert

by orphan_account



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Desert, Fluff, M/M, Science, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Typical Night Vale Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A blizzard snows in Night Vale.
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer
Kudos: 3





	Freezing in the Desert

Cecil grasped Carlos, hugged him close, and drug him out of the freezing lab and into the sun. Carlos hadn’t believed him when he told him that in the afternoon that a blizzard was coming because, it was “scientifically impossible” as he had put it. Therefore, he had not performed the proper bloodstone ritual to protect him and his lab from the cold.

Right after Cecil’s show was over and the storm started to hit he had heard word that Carlos’ lab had been covered in a couple feet of snow. Cecil had dug through the snow and found Carlos in his car which, like everything else was covered in snow. He picked him up, covering him with his coat and rushed to get home.

“Silly Carlos, of course it snows in the desert…” Cecil muttered when they got to the front door of their shared house.

Cecil walked into their bedroom and laid Carlos on the bed and wrapped him in the blankets. Carlos was still unconscious, Cecil didn't know if it was from the cold or from the shock of being wrong. Either way Cecil knew he would be okay.

He went into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate, that seemed to be what people used when they were cold. Cecil couldn’t believe how close he had come to losing Carlos yet again, now he knew that he would be fine but it was still the thought of the possibility or Carlos dying. A typical desert blizzard would be the absolute worst way to die, alone and cold.

Cecil decided it was best just not to think about the possible out comes and just focus on Carlos in the present, or maybe it was the past? Cecil decided also not to think about the technicalities of time, it was too confusing.

Cecil walked into the bedroom with the hot chocolate, he didn’t exactly know what to do with it, was it a drink or some sort of wake up solution. He didn’t exactly know so he did what city council said to do when you didn’t know what to do with a liquid, he poured it on Carlos.

Carlos immediately woke up panicked. “Oh hallelujah! The hot chocolate worked, I knew it would! How are you feeling?” Cecil asked jumping on the bed.

Carlos just groaned while rolling his eyes. Then while wiping of the scalding hot chocolate from his skin he muttered, “Oh Cecil… I love you.”

“I love you too, very much actually! Now how do you feel.” Cecil asked moving up towards where Carlos was now sitting up.

“Great… Sorry for not believing you about the uh… desert blizzard.” Carlos said.

“Oh it is totally fine, you’re all good so therefore so am I.” Cecil immediately replied.

“Hey Cecil, next time instead of pouring boiling hot chocolate on me to wake me up you I don’t know… just cuddle me or something?”

“Okay! I will, I hope there is no next time but if there is I’ll just cuddle you. I love you!”

“Oh Cecil.” Carlos said laughing before laying down again to continue sleeping while Cecil curled up next to him.


End file.
